This invention relates to signs and sign stand devices for displaying warnings or other pertinent messages, and more particularly to an improved roadside sign of the foldable or roll-up variety. Temporary signs are particularly desirable for warning approaching or passing motorists of upcoming hazards such as are presented by construction work or emergency situations. Since such traffic hazards can occur anywhere, it is desirable that these roadside signs be easily transported from one location to another and be foldable and collapsible for easy storage and transport. It is also desirable for such signs to be compact and lightweight and further that each sign have the ability to display more than one message to accommodate a variety of situations so that a large number of different signs do not have to be transported within a vehicle with its limited storage capacity.
Compact, lightweight, easily portable and easily assembled warning devices are a necessity for emergency use and are highly preferred for temporary use. At accident scenes, for example, police and other emergency vehicles need to provide a warning to other approaching traffic, slow the traffic down, and direct it safely around the accident site. Due to the limited space available in police and emergency vehicles for warning and message signs, it is desirable to have a single sign be capable of displaying a number of different messages that can be used depending on the conditions (type of road, number of traffic lanes, volume of traffic, etc.).
The warning device should also be small enough to fit easily in the police or emergency vehicle without taking up too much space and yet be large enough in use to be seen easily by approaching motorists. The device should also be highly visible at night and usable in all weather conditions. The same size and weight considerations also apply to temporary sign equipment for utility and road construction vehicles.
It is known today to use signs made of heavy-duty flexible material, such as reinforced cloth, vinyl, or plastic, with a pair of cross-braces used to hold the sign panel taut in a planar configuration for use. Known signs are also adapted to be collapsible and rolled up into compact packages for transportation and storage. It is also known to provide sign stand assemblies for such signs which have springs or resilient mechanisms to prevent the sign stands from being dislodged or tipped over in high winds. Signs and sign stands having one or more of these features are shown, for example, in the following patents and patent applications, all of which are assigned to the same assignee as the present invention: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,646,696, 3,662,482, 4,033,536, 4,288,053 and 4,507,887; and copending application Ser. Nos. 274,400, filed June 17, 1981, No. 442,378, filed Nov. 17, 1982, No. 573,193, filed Jan. 23, 1984 and No. 581,550, filed Feb. 21, 1984.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved, lightweight, foldable and compact message or legend sign which is capable of convenient storage and transport and which can be quickly and easily set up and mounted on a sign stand for use. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an improved, foldable and compact sign which is capable of displaying more than one message or legend. It is another object to provide a roll-up sign which is capable of displaying either a diamond-shaped or square-shaped message configuration.
Diamond-shaped signs are used for warning and construction signs. They usually have orange or yellow backgrounds. Square-shaped signs are used for regulatory signs, such as to display the speed limit, notify trucks of weigh stations, etc., and usually have white backgrounds.
In accordance with the present invention, the sign includes a flexible, foldable (roll-up) sign panel and at least two cross-braces. The cross-braces are pivotably secured together and are connected to the four corners of the sign. The connections in at least two of the corners are releasable or unlockable such that the sign panel can be released from the cross-braces, the cross-braces can be folded together, and the sign panel can be rolled up around the cross-braces. The sign has at least one flap member which is approximately one-half the size of the sign and is connected along one of the diagonals of the sign. The flap member is triangular in shape and is adapted to be connected at its free end to either of two opposite corners of the sign panel. The flap member is two-faced with messages contained on both sides. When the flap member is connected to one corner of the sign panel, a first message or legend is presented; and when the flap member is connected to the opposite corner of the sign panel, a second message or legend is presented. The sign also can present either a diamond-shaped warning sign or a square-shaped regulatory sign to approaching traffic. In the latter situation, a third cross-brace is provided. Additional second flap members can also be provided to allow the sign to display three or more messages.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.